


Generic Monster Story

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Campy, Funny, Gen, Good clean fun, Halloween, Monster party, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: With the Winchesters too busy focusing on saving the world, yesagain, Jody and Donna take it upon themselves to investigate the movements of various monsters they've picked up on.What they find is, nothing like they expected.
Series: Don't Ask [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/483238
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16
Collections: SPNColdestHits





	Generic Monster Story

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a rough time with writing this year. When I saw how little I've posted this year compared to previous years it made me sad. I went looking and found a short burst of inspiration and wrote this. So at least I have something fun and silly to post and I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Also, just know that I wrote this in a short time, I never looked at it again and any and all mistakes are mine and hopefully hilarious.

Jody and Donna watched the whole thing in bemusement. They had been tracking the movement of the monsters on stage for a couple weeks. It wasn’t until Donna had asked if there was some sort of new apocalypse thing happening and suggested calling the Winchester’s that Jody had to admit that was a huge possibility. 

When Sam confirmed that there was just the usual, Chuck trying to end all things everywhere to start new again. Jody tried not to be alarmed at that, because what else could be done? They said they didn’t need her help that they had a plan. She was still worried about her boys, but she promised that her and Donna would take care of any threats that they found. 

The only treat it seemed, was Jody and Donna themselves. They put their guns away and pretended to be a part of the party they had walked into. 

“Jody-o, this is…” 

“Fucking weird.” 

“Took the words right outta my mouth.” 

Jody watched as vampires, shapeshifters, vatala, werewolves, and Jody was pretty sure at least two skin walkers, among others, were roaming the halls of the hotel lobby and the ballroom they had rented. 

“Those are some good outfits!” a younger looking red head with, what Jody hoped was fake, blood splattered on her shirt greeted. “I saw a couple Dean’s and Sam’s that would love to have pictures with y’all!” 

“Thanks.” Jody offered even more confused. 

Donna smiled wide and complimented the girl on her machete and flask of “holy water” 

“Oh it’s holy something.” the vamp winked and walked away wishing them a good time. 

“Oh, you smell that Jodes?” 

“Sulfur.” 

“Don’t they have a newspaper on the Winchesters or somethin’?” 

“If they do it definitely circulated something odd.” 

“Oh Jody, I think it’s fun!” 

“Donna. We are surrounded by multiple creatures, most that would kill us simply for being us.” 

“Yeah, but it’s a party!” 

“We should probably leave.” 

Donna sighed mournfully, “Yeah I know.” 

“We can call Claire and --” 

The microphone squealed as someone tapped on it. “Welcome everyone! To the first, and if the Winchester’s fail, last Halloween celebration of The Hunted.” 

Jody couldn’t believe her ears. 

“So before we start the costume contests we wanted to present you with some entertainment put together by some of the folks who put this together! Give our guest Bobby Pickett and his friends a round of applause.” 

“He looks too much like Bobby Pickett to not actually be him.” Donna whispered. 

The bubbling sounds of Monster Mash started and Donna smiled and slapped at Jody’s arm as the other creatures filed onto the stage as the song began. They were bopping their heads and moving their arms up and down as the singer sang and Jody almost lost it. 

Donna was bouncing on her toes when Jody grabbed her jacket and pulled her from the hotel. “Oh don’t be a poor sport.” Donna chastised. 

“Donna,” Jody chuckled. “I know that there are some exceptions to the monster rule, but this is an entire hotel, I assume, booked out for a real  _ Monster Mash Bash _ .” Jody read the welcome sign outside one of the doors. 

Donna sighed and disappointment laced her single word, “Yeah.”

Jody rolled her eyes. “Fine. Let me make some calls, get some back up. We can keep an eye on the situation and handle any rouge monsters. There are too many here to handle without someone dying anyway.” 

Jody bit back the smile when Donna’s face lit up like the actual ball of sunshine she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Curious as to what this was written for?  
> Check out [this post here](https://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/625363367717158912/october-2020-prompt-a-graveyard-smash-posting) and consider joining in next month!


End file.
